


Puppy Tails -Hungry Puppy

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Naughty, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstine is hungry but he's had his food for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails -Hungry Puppy

"No Gladstone. You've had your dinner, no more food tonight." Gladstone looked at his dad sadly as he closed the cupboard door that held the food. He was really hungry but he had had his food for the day. His dad reached down and scratched him behind the ear. "Come on Gladstone, let's play with your ball."

"There are a couple of sausages in the fridge if he wants them." Uncle Sherlock said from across the room. His dad frowned.

"He's had enough. Don't feed him the sausages he can have them for breakfast. The vet said he's a bit over weight." Gladstone whimpered using his big brown puppy dog eyes on his dad. It didn't work.

*****

Dad and Uncle Sherlock were asleep. His dad was snoring and Uncle Sherlock had a pillow over his head. Gladstone jumped off the end of the bed. His tummy was rumbling, but perhaps he could find a rogue crunchy on the floor. He padded into the kitchen to investigate.

Half an hour later Gladstone sat looking at the cupboard. He hadn't been able to find any edible crumbs of food on the floor and his tummy was doing flips. The crunchies were inches away just behind the door Gladstone thought. It couldn't be that hard to open, after all Dad and Uncle Sherlock did it all the time. He wagged his tail and went to work.

*****

Sherlock woke up at 5am got up and pulled on his blue silk robe leaving John steeping soundly in bed. He mussed his hair and yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He stood for a moment unsure of what he was seeing and rubbed his eyes. He promptly turned around deciding that he should probably go back to bed for a bit, at least until John had got up. Sherlock crawled back into bed an looked up at the ceiling. He'd really wanted a cup of tea, but that was unlikely to happen for a while.

*****

John got up at 7am and walked into the kitchen.

"Gladstone!!!!" He shouted not believing his own eyes. The cupboard doors were open. On the floor was a box of crunchies that had been ripped open. Next to it was a half eaten packet of his Wotsits, several open sachets of dog food and a jar of pickled onions. The freezer door was also open, the bottom drawer was pulled out and a pool of ice coldwater had formed on the floor. Gladstone stuck his head around John's chair and wagged his tail innocently. John stared at the puppy deciding what he should do. "I'm worming you later." He said smiling as he started to clean up the mess. "You're so like your Uncle Sherlock it's eerie." Gladstone wagged his tail looking forward to his dad trying to trick him into eating the tablets.


End file.
